


Encounter

by KhadaVengean



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Study, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Dialogue, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: After all the things he has done...why couldn't he have met her sooner?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen, I got some things to get of my chest.
> 
> My train with F!AkiraxAkechi is back in full force and after I've looked at Royal and Persona 5 anew again (which was a really bad decision, trust me) I'm completely back in Persona 5 and I can't get off it. This game is killing me and my heart. Even though it is highly unlikely (aka. completely impossible), I'm kinda hoping that they are doing the same with Persona 3 - the normal game, an extension and then a third version where you can choose between male and female Akira. I need this ship in real life, I can't say this often enough. Please send help, I can't. My poor fangirl heart. 
> 
> I've rewatched the scene of Akira and Ann in the beginning and I thought: 'Hey, how about you write something similar with the music in the background and F!Akira and Akechi instead'? So yeah, this happened. And if you count that I listened to Transistor's 'Paper Boats' and 'In Circles' additionaly, you can count me dead. I won't survive this evening.
> 
> Worth it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, despite this freaking horrible long note. Comments and opinions are appreciated.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.

_"Like the moon that makes the tides_

  
_That silent guide_

  
_Is calling from inside"_

**Transistor's "Paper Boats"**

* * *

More than eighty people. Men, women, children, even one newborn.

Injured. All of them. Some even dead. Dying in a “tragic” train accident where the driver seemed to have a so called mental shutdown. How sad. Truly a tragedy that only a genius could think of.

But they weren’t the only ones.

A renowned scientist.

A politician.

A chauffeur.

A member of an opposing party.

A teacher.

All of them. Sudden death – no one, absolutely no one saw it coming. Out of the blue, family members greeted death at their doorsteps and were dragged into an endless hole they would never return from.

And the others? Trauma, nightmares, illnesses, suicides.

All of it was created by him.

Goro Akechi felt the taste of vomit still in his esophagus. He coughed into his hand and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked upwards, right into the reflection of his own face.

Bloodshot eyes, his hair even shaggier and unkempt than usual. Paleness in his face, his cheeks sunken in. Another cough and before he could react, he leaned forward, gripped the sides of the sink and vomited once again.

It was all his doing. All his fault. And for what? Did he enjoy it? Did he enjoy to watch those beings suffer beneath his gun, trembling in fear and pleading him to let them go, to spare them, to let them return to their families?

Another round. Even more vomit climbing up his body and another wave that let him tremble. His body shook, his arms shivering and he could feel the goosebumbs on his skin like a second layer, clinging to it like its life depended on it.

He shook, gasping for air. Something wet trailed down his cheeks and with one jerky movement, he wiped it away.

It gave him power. He was strong. The feeling of being superior pumping through his veins and crushing the people beneath his sole. He was stronger. Their lives were dependent on the way his hand moved. He was stronger. There was nothing that could stop him.

He killed them. All of them. His hands were stained with blood and it was all his fault. He divided families, infected so many people with depression and it was all his fault. Whoever would tell him otherwise was nothing but an idiot.

Another gasp. He threw his head into his neck and clutched the fabric of his shirt. With every heaving breath, he leaned forward and gritted his teeth. The pain was unmistaken – it shook his entire chest, let his limbs tremble and without a wisp of hesitation, it decided to claw its way right through his organs and into his heart.

A cough. Another one. More vomit. Pain. Sadness.

Resignation. Insecure. Separation. Emptiness. Void. Opposition. Hostility.

Death.

Goro Akechi opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. His eyes were red and he looked twenty years older. So much for the so called ‘Detective Prince’. Always with a smile on his lips and always ready to answer any kind of question a fan would have for him. He was a celebrity, someone with good grades, someone for who people would look for.

And yet?

He looked into his face, pressed himself away from the sink and the scent of wretch and vomit climbed upwards into his nose and let his stomach churn. But even though it grumbled and asked for relief, there was nothing inside to come out. Nothing that he could wretch out.

He wasn’t strong. The moment he looked into the mirror told him that.

Goro Akechi was weak. He played with the lives of so many people, looked them dead in the eye and cocked his gun to their forehead, pulling the trigger.

He let Loki roam free. Let him do as he wanted. Gave him a freedom to create havoc and destruction.

He laughed. Every time, he would laughed. At them, at this, at this whole perversion.

And despite this, he wasn’t even capable to keep everything inside his stomach as soon as he read the news of the number of deaths. What a joke. What a joke he was.

He looked out of the window of his small bathroom. Nighttime approached and Tokyo decided to let the monsters lurk in the dark.

Goro turned his back from the mirror and grabbed the darkest article of clothing he possessed – the black coat felt heavy on his shoulders and with a simple zip, he closed it around his shoulders and pulled his hair into a ponytail.

He buried his face into the collar of his jacket and left his apartment. The door creaked behind him.

And fell shut.

* * *

The evening continued. Lights were flickering around him, out of the corner of his eyes. The taste of vomit was still in his throat and the dumb pounding underneath his forehead distracted him even more. The air smelled like trash and piss and the sounds of some drunkards echoed in a far off corner.

His movements were slow. Every step was taken with caution. Everything and nothing crossed his head and Goro felt his air being cut short.

Lives, so many lives were taken. So much collateral damage. It was his fault, it was his doing, it was his responsibility.

Goro Akechi bit his bottom lip and could taste blood. The first real taste ever since he had breakfast this morning, ever since he started to wear his mask again.

It sat too snugly in his face, already taking a spot in his features and refusing to let go. And whenever there was a moment it threatened to slip away, he pressed it so closely to him that he risked being suffocated.

But he kept on going. The smiles, the politeness, the small talks, the little nods. Everything. Because he needed to.

What was left if he would just stop?

He could still see her. His mother, on the ground, saliva running from the corner of her mouth and her face a white facade. Her eyes were closed and when he tried to touch her hand he felt the cold of her-

-something hit his cheek. He looked upwards and saw angry storm clouds gathering on the big sky tent. Another one. And a third one.

Without a moment of hesitation, he decided to run forward. He entered a small alley, taking a turn to the right and passing a convenience store on his way. His feet splashed in the muddles and with a sharp turn, he took a covering beneath a marquee. He took heavy breaths, watching with wide eyes how the rain continued to fall and drenching the ground beneath his feet.

How great. Even the world seemed to have taken a turn against him. But it wouldn’t do him any good to just stand around and hope for it to pass.

He looked behind him. Saw a sign with ‘open’ written on it. And with only a second of hesitation, he entered the small building.

A bell tingled above him and a wave of warmth hit him right in the chest. Instead of the cold rain, the scent of coffee and curry invaded his nose and let his taste knots tingle. A weird itchiness climbed up his nose.

He looked around. Crimson eyes taking the whole scenery in front of him – an empty room save for one person, countless containers with labels keeping coffee safely away from caffeine addicts. A yellow telephone on the farthest end of the counter, close to him and empty boots.

He looked to the right and was greeted by the sight of a young girl who looked at him in hesitation and yet a strange kindness that stole his breath away.

She wasn’t someone who’d catch his eyes immediately if he saw her outside of this small cafe. Long, black curls falling over her right shoulder and reaching the top of her chest. A finely cut jaw, full lips and gray eyes hidden behind a pair of strange glasses – they were too big for her small nose. She wore a green apron over a black sweatshirt and her chest fell with each and every breath.

He simply looked at her. Goro didn’t know how long he did it and he didn’t also know why, but something was in this moment that he could never retell anyone after this.

This girl looked at him. Looked at him with her gray eyes and her high cheek bones were appearing even sharper in the warm lighting above their heads.

At this point, Shido didn’t exist. Not his orders or demands, nor Goro’s own revenge. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Only this moment existed, between him, a weak boy from the dark and the young girl that was illuminated by the ceiling light.

The girl looked at him. Continued. Didn’t say anything. Why couldn’t he hear the ticking of the big clock in the corner? Why were the voices from the TV cut short? Why did only silence remain?

His eyes burned.

He saw her blink. Goro’s entire world fell apart.

She simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is surprised, I packed Goro's apartment in Meguro, which is directly to the district where Yongen Jaya is. So that there is no confusion.


End file.
